Apple Pie
by HarleyMeiKent
Summary: Megan and Harley are gonna try to make some Apple pie...but maybe..just maybe..its hazardous to YJ health.FAlling Females and Grily guys...be ready fro some cracky Fic Sptifire, and Supermartain, and type of Crack fic never tried on b4 so this is my first try at crack fic..hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Based on season one! and My OC!

Harley helped Megan with the instructions for making the pie and Wally strolled in, A love struck face plastered on. "What is that smell?" he pranced over to M'gann, "that you babe?" Megan giggled and Harley whacked him in the head with the back of her hand. Wally stumbled back and cradled his head, whimpering, Harley smirked at Wally, "Cant have any yet...Baywatch." She smiled as she used Artemis's favorite terminology for Wally. Wally scowled at her before deciding to sit on the stool to watch the girls cook.

Harley watched as Megan put the pie into the Oven, and she smiled, "Perfect now all we got to do is wait." She glanced at Wally, who was practically rolled her eyes and walked off. Suddenly Wally screamed, and made everyone come running. Robin and Kaldur ran from the training room. Artemis and Superboy from their rooms. And even sphere. Wally as pulling wolf away from the oven an Wolf's mouth was covered in cinnamon, and apples. Megan gasped and ran to the oven, "MY PIE!" Superboy glared at Wolf for making Megan cry. Robin faceplamed and groaned, "Wally not astrous man." Harley walked over to Wolf laughing. Kaldur stared at her. "is this something that is Funny, or a serious matter?" Wally screeched like a little girl, "MY PIE! IT ATE MY PIE!" Kaldur sighed, "I suppose not." And left the room. Wally growled at Wolf. Who growled back, joined by Harley. Wally jumped back.

Megan put the pan into the sink. "Can we try to make another one?" She asked Harley eagerly. Harley sighed but smiled, "Tomorrow Megs... i'm tired." She turned her back, and started to walk away. She didn't see the gooey blob of pie syrup on the floor where Wolf's muzzle had been dripping. And screamed and her feet flew from under her. Her thud made everyone run back into the kitchen. Harley opened her eyes and glared at Wolf, who stepped back. Harley laid on the floor and sighed as everyone made no move to help her up. She moved over to look at Megan, "No pies Megs...they arent good for our health." Megan looked at her worriedly, "they arent? why are they to 'greasy' or, or, are they poisonous?" Harley sighed and shook her head, "No Megan...they are- oh never mind..."


	2. Chapter 2 : Bat Pie

The next day:

Harley woke up to a smell that was to familiar. She threw on her robe and flew to the kitchen. Megan was already up and baking. She sighed, "Your making apple pie again aren't you Megan?" Megan smiled sheepishly, "i thought i could surprise you." Harley smiled and flew over to the couch and sat down. Landing on what was already there. She screamed as she glared at her brother. Conner looked up at her, "I'm sitting here." Harley rolled her eyes. She turned back to Megan and almost screamed again. She thought to herself, "Mental note, go see Batman to help with the screaming problem."

Harley stuttered, pointing at the Counter, "They... multiplied." Megan smiled, "I made a pie for everyone, and three for Wally." She smiled wide. Harley groaned. And for some reason the Computerized voice ran through the cave, "Aqualad B0 7" Harley looked at the Zeta beams, "What are you doing here so Early?" Kaldur glanced at her, hiding his hands behind her back, "I wanted to see if you were...alright." he pulled some flowers from behind his back and gave them to her, "It is traditional to give these when some on is hurt. Isnt it?" Harley took the flowers when suddenly something whacked Kaldur in the face. "KALDUR!" Harley cried out. Kaldur sat on his backside, Apple pie in his face. He wiped it off and looked at Superboy and Megan. Conner shrugged, "Looked funny on TV" he pointed to the screen on the TV, which for once was not on static. A cartoon man sat too with a pie in his face.

Megan held back a giggle. Harley's eyes opened flamed, and she grabbed another pie and threw on at Conner. She crossed her arms as Conner stumbled back surprised. His time Megan laughed out loud. Kaldur looked surprised too, and stood up to wash his face by the sink.  
Suddenly a pie whacked Harley in the face too! Harley cursed and pulled the pie off her face and growling, teeth bared. Megan chuckled nervously and flew near the Zetas. Harley grabbed a pie and launched it. When the Computerized voice announced, "Batman A0 3" Harley gasped along with everyone else as they saw the pie fly. And hit batman. Straight. in. The. Face. The pie slid don off Batman and his cowl. And what appeared was the most frightening bat glare they'd ever even seen. All the teens gulped nervously. Harley made a mental note, "Note to self, don't ask Batman for help now."

I hope u like...this is part two, give your reviews and ides and no being Mean please i will not tolerate it. Dont worry other Fans, Robin and Wally and Arty is coming around too.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this isn't really story, but you need to know this...so you can skip this chapter if u want...i mean its not really necessary..but i cant have on as a STORY... cause its just a bio so this is like, say a foot note...

Name: Harley Mei Kent

ID: Harley, or Obscurity

Age: First Season - 14 and 6 months Second Season: 19 Height: 5'2

Appearance: LONG! black hair, copper skin, but slightly lighter, black eyes, nails are always painted black, well built, feminine but masculine as well.

Powers: Control of the Five Elements, Flight, Invulnerability, Super Strength

Skills: trained by batman in hand to hand combat, along with prior training, Swords woman, hates guns but knows how to use them.

Bio:Created by The Labs, Harley is a man made creation. Not by god. She escaped at the age five, thanks to an earthquake. She ran on her own and was adopted by a single family, until they were shot in an park pathway. Batman however saved her from being shot, but in the heat of the moment Harley ran. She began to fall in love with the JLA after that and as the years past she encountered the YJ team while trying to stop a robbery. They mistaken her for the culprit and Red Arrow Saved her. They became close, and Batman let her on the team. She is "mentor-less" but still looks up to Batman and Superman.

Notes: - Has Kryptonian DNA

- Batman is her surrogate Father ((knows all the secret IDs of the YJ and JLA))

- Superman is her adoptive father now, and lived with him for some time

- Lived at the cave, until season two where batman got her a house

- Superboy is considered her Brother

Weaknesses: Kryptonite, she can still be injured with broken bones an d such, but it takes alot to hurt her, Magic

Loves: Roy was her boyfriend in season one...Kaldur is in love with her, like he did with Tula, Season two she is single

Friends:

Season 1:

She gives cooking advice to Megan, she is very nice to Superboy, Robin is like her brother, Sweet with Kaldur, acts annoyed with Wally

Season 2:

Close to Superboy, Prefers Nightwing's and Batgirl's company, Likes to get snappy with Bumble Bee playfully, Wondergirl is to eager for her. Megan and Beast Boy arent to close to her, and Blue Beetle is in the middle.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaldur, Megan, Conner, and Harley sat guiltily on the couch. Batman stood in front of them, staring them down. "You were throwing pies in the cave. That was irresponsible, immature, and Childish. I expect this from Kid Flash. Not You Kaldur." He said turning to face Aqualad. Kaldur quickly said, "Batman i did not throw a pie at anyone, , but merely got shot in the face with one." Batman sighed and turned Harley, "Harley i trained you! and you go out and do something like this! I wasn't excpec-" Harley cut him off, being the only person who could cu toff the Bat mid sentence and still be alive. "Batman i know it was childish, But even though were heroes, were kids too! i mean think of all the stress it puts on us. Arent we almost always responisble. Jeez, we need to be kids some times Bats."

Elsewhere: The training room

In the middle of the training room was one of Megan's pies, and in ran in Robin, he accidently dropped a explosive into it. All while trying to fix his utility belt, and get to his room before Wally did. Wally zipped by the room too, until he caught sight of the Pie. He ran right back and smiled, "Pie." He grabbed it and the minute he did.

BOOM

The cave shook made Harley and Megan jump. Batman raced to the training room. And all the walls where covered in pie. And so was Wally, whose face was also quite smoked up. and covered in goo. Batman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Megan giggled and Conner smiled. Harley looked at Kaldur, "Hazardous to health..what did i tell you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"are you kidding me?" shrieked Artemis as Robin and Wally pulled her down the street in their Civvies. Wally held a box of Pies from Metropolis Pie Port. Wally laughed, "aw come on Arty, it'll be fun!" Artemis pulled away and snapped, arms crossed over her chest, "Do you not see what Batman is making Megan, Kaldur, Conner, and Harley do?" Robin chuckled, "but they messed up the cave, we aren't." Artemis growled, "oh yeah and hitting the Daily Planet is a much better place to go after."

Back at the cave:

Harley growled, rubbing the kitchen floor with a sponge, "remind me never to bake pies again." Megan dragged over a bucket of Soapy water, "but Har-" Harley snapped, "NO! Do you have any idea how much faster this could go if Batman hadn't made us not use our powers. And this stupid collar is so ANNOYING!" Harley tugged on her Belle Reve collar that Batman forced on all Four of the Pie-Throwing-Smacked in face Heroes. Kaldur stood on the counter pulling out the all the objects that had somehow gotten covered in Pie. Conner was wiping the TV with a wet towel, and also trying to pull at the Collar, "I am never gonna put this on again."

At the Daily Planet:

Lois Lane jumped as something hit her window. She put away her pen and stood up to see what it was. "Is that blueberry filling?" she asked as she looked closely at it. Suddenly She heard some one scream, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Perry White screeched form his office. Lois sighed, "crap."

Wally laughed as he and Robin stood at the top of the Daily Planet, throwing pies down to the windows. "this is Asterous Wall-man." Robin smiled and picked up a pumpkin pie. And flung it down it finally hit one window. The one they'd been waiting for. "perfect Robin. Throw another one!"

Clark looked up as he heard something hit his window in his office. He turned in his chair and stared at the goop that was on his just cleaned window. he inclined his ear and heard from the top pf the roof, "got him! He wont even see it coming Robs." Clark narrowed his eyes and stepped out of h is office.

At the Cave:

Megan screamed, running from the bathroom. Conner stood up quickly and grabbed her. Harley heard a noise from the bathroom. She ran to it and screamed. her body making a splash and a thud. Kaldur and Superboy ran to her, while Megan stayed behind. Harley sat in the water that came from the Bathtub. which's nozzle was broken off, and a crow bar on the side. She groaned, "Oh no." Kaldur sighed, "more mess. Wonderful." he went over to help Harley up. She took his hand and pulled as he pulled her up, she pulled him down. He cried out as he hit the water. Megan ran over to door now, laughing. Conner only rolled his eyes as Kaldur pinned his sister to the floor in a failing attempt to flirt.

The computerized voice announced then, "Superman A0-5. Kid Flash B0-3. Robin B0-4." The four teens looked at each other i horror and tried to drain the water as quickly as possible. But Superman cam up with Robin and Wally one in each hand, "have any of you seen Bat-" he stopped short as he saw the four standing infront of the bathroom door. All smiling awkwardly. Harley smiled at Clark, "Watchtower." Superman looked at the four and then at Wally and Robin. And dropped them and said to Kaldur, "Keep them here. I need to talk with Batman."

Harley glared at them, "what did you do?"Wally and Robin looked sheepishly at her then at each other. Kaldur shook his head, "Please do not say it had to do with pies." Wally laughed nervously, "actually..."

The four teens groaned in unison. Harley grabbed them both and shoved them into the Bathroom, "might as well get started." Wally and Robin stuttered as Harley slammed the door in their face. She smiled, "lets relax." Megan smiled and flew to the couch, "i'm in." Conner sat neck to her, and Harley laid on the floor. Kaldur sat next to her, "I am glad we can rest." Megan smiled, "Yeah me too. but i;m hungry. i am craving some-" Harley narrowed her eyes at her, "better not be Pie."

Megan laughed nervously, "who said anything about pie?"


End file.
